Yume Nikki One-Shot: Fiesta Sorpresa
by Paul Vidale
Summary: Los personajes del Dream world preparan una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Madotsuki.


EDIT (07/05/2018): Hace tiempo que no entraba a FanFiction, pero ahora que volví a leer esto, hice algunas modificaciones al fic. Más que nada por usar las palabras correctas para cada situación, y ajustar el final ya que no me convenció mucho el anterior. Un saludo y disfruten el fic, si es la primera vez que lo leen.

\--

Monoko limpiaba los vidrios con cinco esponjas usando sus múltiples brazos mientras Monoe preparaba las mesas. La presión del tiempo era muy estresante y las decoraciones no estaban listas del todo. Los invitados podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Ambas hermanas vestían elegantemente uniformes de mesera y sirvienta respectivamente, ambas de blanco y negro, convenientemente combinando con el color de su piel y cabello.

"Monoko, ¿podrías preparar algo de música? Aún no tenemos nada que oir durante la fiesta."

"¿Qué se supone que ponga? No tengo preparada una lista de reproducción específicamente para cumpleaños."

"No importa, lo que sea está bien", replicó Monoe.

Su hermana le hechó una mirada, levantando una ceja, haciendo notar su discrepancia. Después se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar su celular en otra sala.

Monoe se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo, tomó unos papeles de colores minuciosamente recortados en forma de gatos y los sujetó de a poco en la pared, como parte de las decoraciones.

En ese momento llegaba Shitai-san con ropa casual, usando un gorrito oscuro y una chaqueta gris. No tenía sangre encima tampoco.

Monoe no lo reconoció a primera vista, pero luego soltó un "wow" al notar que era él.

"¿Qué?" replicó el muchacho, un poco confundido por la reacción de la chica monocromática.

"No, nada, es sólo que... nunca te había visto de otra forma en la que no parezcas... un cadáver."

"Oh, lo siento. Si tenía que 'volver a la vida', era mejor que me presente como un zombie, ¿verdad?", respondió el chico sarcásticamente.

"Muy gracioso", Monoe volcó los ojos, "no nos vemos muy seguido, pero al menos podrías intentar ser un poco más amable conmigo."

Shitai-san ignoró su comentario y tomó asiento.

Monoe se rió por lo bajo y dijo en voz alta: "Ahhhh, ya sé. Quieres verte bien para cuando llegue Madotsuki, ¿no es así?"

El chico verde se ruborizó hasta volverse casi completamente rojo.

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando."

"O-ho~. Eres tan predecible, Shitai-kun".

"Cualquiera puede vestirse de otra forma si le da la gana de hacerlo. ¡Tú misma estás usando ropa casual!"

"Pero no destaco tanto como tú~"

"¡Como sea!"

Monoko volvió en ese momento.

"Ah, Shitai-san, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Buenas tardes", se limitó a responder el muchacho.

"Llegaste bastante temprano."

"Sí, no había mucho que hacer, así que me vine directo a la fiesta."

"Ya que estás aquí, Shitai-kun", dijo Monoe mostrando su sonrisa pícara usual, "podrías ayudarnos a acomodar todo para la fiesta."

"Claro", dijo suavemente el chico sin apartar los ojos de los de Monoe mientras se paraba, "sólo díganme qué queda por hacer."

Monoe frunció un poco el seño en señal de rivalidad sin apartar la vista tampoco.

Su hermana se les quedó mirando con curiosidad sin entender lo que ocurría.

Después de veinte minutos, el recinto estaba lleno de personajes extraños de todo tipo, conversando de diversos temas. Sólo faltaba que Poniko trajera a la cumpleañera para celebrar su fiesta sorpresa.

Monoe observaba impacientemente su reloj de pulsera mientras hacía sonar su zapato contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto? Por fin tenemos todo listo y aún no llegan."

"Tal vez Madotsuki no está dormida aún", dijo Monoko tímidamente.

"¡Eso es absurdo!", exclamó su hermana mayor. "Casi nunca está despierta. ¿Por qué tendría que estar despierta ahora? Eso no va de acuerdo a mis cálculos."

"Además, si es que sí está dormida, va a ser díficil encontrarla en la inmensidad del mundo de los sueños."

Monoe se mordió el labio al pensar en esa posibilidad.

"Debí contratar a esas Toriningen para que ayuden a encontrarla."

Monoko le hechó una mirada preocupada al oir la idea de su hermana , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien exclamó mientras entraba al salón: "¡Aquí vienen!"

"¡Todos a sus posiciones!", exclamó Monoe, corrió hacia el tomacorriente, apagó las luces del lugar y todos se quedaron en silencio, a la espectativa.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dejando entrar la luz, en lo que dos siluetas entraban tranquilamente.

Las luces se prendieron repentinamente, en lo que todos exclamaron "¡SORPRESA!"

Madotsuki pegó un salto de la sorpresa, al tiempo que todos aplaudían o si no tenían brazos, hacían ruido con lo que podían.

Poniko, que había entrado con ella, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dio un pulgar arriba sin cambiar su expresión seria más que por una pequeña sonrisa.

Ciertamente no esperaba tal recibimiento, y menos de tales seres irreales como los que tenía en sueños. De a poco todos se acercaban a felicitarle por su cumpleaños y a desearle lo mejor. Casi nadie había traido regalos, era de esperar, ya que muchos de los presentes ni siquiera tenían pertenencias propias o algo que ofrecer.

Entre los que sí le regalaron algo, habían objetos abstractos inútiles, una lámpara rota, un balde de baba, una manzana, un zapato sin par y una flauta.

"Ugh, pobre Mado. Yo en su lugar ya le hubiera asestado cuchillazos a todos."

"He-hermana, me estás asustando", Monoko le sonrío nerviosamente.

"Vas a ver que nuestro regalo la va a dejar boquiabierta", le guiña un ojo a su hermana.

La chica monocromática tomó un regalo envuelto de debajo de una de las mesas y se aproximó a la cumpleañera.

"¡Heeeey, Madotsuki!", le llamó mientras agitaba la mano en el aire. "¡Felicidades! ¿A que no esperabas semejante recibimiento, verdad? Adivina quién organizó todo... ¡Yo, por supuesto! ¡Ajajajaja!"

Madotsuki le miró algo sorprendida y asintió levemente.

"Dime, ¿cuántos años cumples? Como no sabíamos exactamente tu edad le pusimos una sola vela a la torta. No lo tomes como si pensaramos que solo cumples un año, ya sabes."

No hubo respuesta. Se produjo un corto silencio algo incómodo.

"¡Oh, sí! Esto es para ti", le entregó una caja negra con un listón blanco.

La hikikomori abrió el regalo en silencio y sacó desde adentro unos ojos de plástico con cintas.

Monoe los tomó y se los colocó uno por uno para decorar sus trenzas.

"¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustan?", le sonrió.

Madotsuki le miró inexpresivamente, un poco somnolienta.

"¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?", dijo por fin.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?"

"Es sólo que... yo no soy muy buena con ustedes. ¿Por qué me tratan como si fueran amigos míos?"

"Pero, Maaado, ¿de qué est-?"

"Yo casi nunca les dirijo la palabra. Muchas veces lo primero que hago apenas me encuentro con alguien aquí es atacarle sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero esto es diferente... Entonces, ¿por qué de repente me tratan bien?"

Monoe no supo cómo responder a eso. Sabía bien que quería preparar esa fiesta sorpresa para la muchacha, no había duda de eso, pero las palabras de Madotsuki la habían traido de vuelta a la realidad. Lo pensó por un momento, pero Shitai-san se le adelantó a responder.

"Puede que para ti sólo seamos personajes imaginarios producidos por tus recuerdos, sueños o imaginación, pero..."

Todos lo miraban en silencio. Ella lo miraba inexpresivamente. Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza que a la chica 'real' que tenía frente a él le daría una idea equivocada de lo que intentaba decirle y cause el efecto opuesto de lo que pretendía él al dirigirle la palabra. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante la idea, tragó saliva y prosiguió:

"Pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para apoyarte. Hay rumores de que en el 'mundo real' vives encerrada en un departamento, alejada de todo contacto humano. No sabemos con certeza si eso es cierto o no."

El salón estaba totalmente callado, la falta de respuesta lo puso aún más nervioso, pero ya era muy tarde para dejarlo atrás, así que prosiguió:

"Ante todo, si es que sientes la necesidad de desahogarte, compartir cómo te sientes, o sólo quieres hablar con alguien, no dudes en buscarnos para cualquier cosa. Puede que no sea mucho, pero estamos aquí para ti. Sea cual sea la situación, no estás sola. Me gust... _Nos_ gustaría mucho que te abras más, haremos lo posible por ayudarte."

Otro silencio. Monoe había quedado perpleja ante el repentino discurso consolador que había dado Shitai como respuesta a la severa pregunta de la callada cumpleañera. Ella misma no estaba segura del todo de por qué fue que decidió organizar esta fiesta sorpresa. Para ella fue muy natural. Pero ahora lo sabía, y pensó en que quizá lo que había dicho el muchacho de piel verde era totalmente cierto.

Madotsuki parpadeó un par de veces. Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, y al cabo de un rato ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Monoe la abrazó dulcemente para consolarla. Asintió levemente en dirección a Shitai con una sonrisa sincera, a modo de darle las gracias.

Él simplemente miró hacia un costado disimuladamente, y sin decir nada y volvió a su asiento.


End file.
